(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film magnetic head for use in vertical magnetic recording.
(b) Prior Art
The vertical magnetic recording system which enables high density recording to be achieved has the problem that its reproduction efficiency is low. In the case of the thin film magnetic head which has a main magnetic pole for carrying out recording and reproduction and an auxiliary magnetic pole for cooperating with the main magnetic pole to form a closed magnetic circuit, various kinds of proposals have been made to enhance the reproduction efficiency. One of these proposals pays its attention to the thickness (or film thickness) of the auxiliary magnetic pole. When this thickness is made larger than 10 .mu.m, for example, the reproduction efficiency can be enhanced. However, it is difficult to form such an auxiliary magnetic pole as has a film thickness larger than 10 .mu.m. In fact, the auxiliary magnetic pole whose film is thick like this will not be available unless film forming speed is made faster and etching manner is improved.